Suntuoso Passado:A história de amor de Serenity e Endymion
by Darinikuta
Summary: Como será que foi o romance da princesa da Lua e do príncipe de Elysion? Como eles se encontraram? Como nasceu a paixão que ultrapassou séculos e vidas? Sonhos, magia, encontros escondidos e romance, tudo no cenário surreal que era a terra e a lua do passado...
1. Chapter 1: A Princesa da Lua

**Suntuoso Passado: A história de amor de Serenity e Endymion**

**Capitulo 1 – Princesa da Lua**

_Tão bela joia azul, tão diferente de minha fria Lua_...

- Olá, princesa. O que estai a fazer minha filha?

- Invejar o que não possuímos, Deusa...

Sou a princesa da Lua, Serenity, e minha mãe é a Deusa da Lua, Selena. Ela é incrível: bonita, gentil e muito poderosa, meu sonho é ser igual a ela... Ela aparenta amar tanto a nossa lua e nosso povo... Já eu sou incapaz de tal ação. Amo o planeta terra, amo a joia azul distante, sou uma princesa egoísta, que negligencia as próprias obrigações para sonhar em andar pelos campos floridos do planeta proibido a nós, seres lunares.

De uma hora para outra, sou retirada das minhas lamentações pelo calor de minha mãe que me envolve com fiapos de luz e me leva aos campos floridos do Milênio, o falso aroma das falsas flores entra por minhas narinas e sinto a mão fria de minha mãe me tocar de leve...

- Não entendo, Princesa... Possuímos em dobro o que a terra possui – um brilhante cristal de tonalidade prateada surge em frente minha mãe, eu não a estava escutando – O cristal Prateado nos dar forças, princesa... Dar-nos vida...

- Deusa, será que você me permite conhecer os verdes campos da terra? – tentei pedi permissão para o que eu já faço há séculos escondida...

- Serenity, já lhe adverti que não nos é permitido ir à beleza tranquila da terra, é-nos proibidos – Minha mãe sempre faz esta cara de mandona e um discurso incansável quando falo em ir a terra. Nunca encontrei mal nenhum lá, sempre foi ótimo correr por seus campos e avistar ao longe seus frágeis habitantes, pena que nunca tive coragem e me aproximar de nenhum deles... Venus fala que eles vivem pouco, mas o que é pouco? Será que eles vivem somente dois séculos?Acho que vou perguntar a mamãe, ela deve saber...

- Sei da proibição mãe querida, mas por que isso? É somente porque os habitantes da terra vivem pouco?

- Como sabe que nossos vizinhos possuem pouca vida? – ihhhh. Baka, baka, baka. EU tenho que tomar mais cuidado, caso contrário a Venus vai se encrencar...

- Vi nos livros da biblioteca real... – menti descaradamente.

- Viu? – Minha mãe não é boba, ela sabe que pouco vou à biblioteca real... – Fico feliz, Serenity, que começou a se preocupar mais com seus estudos... A partir de hoje pedirei a Mercury para lhe instruir...

- Mas... – minha mãe me pegou, DROGAAA, vou ter que estudar...

- Neptune também virá mais vezes para as suas aulas de música, vamos intensificar seu aprendizado com todas as suas guardiãs. Serenity, a ti é destinado o futuro do Milênio de Prata. Você precisa estudar mais, talvez assim você esqueça um pouco da joia azul...

Com um brilho cálido, minha mãe desaparece... No fundo ela deve saber de minhas escapadas... não tem como Venus não ter-lhe informado, mas ela, como a excelente mãe e governante que é, usa-se da minha fraqueza para me ensina... Sorrio com malícia...

Se ela não falar diretamente, não poderá me impedir de ir a terra... Nem falando diretamente ela poderá me impedir, afinal, sou uma criança teimosa! Sorrio com a ideia e começo a levitar e um círculo de cristal me envolve, um truque que aprendi nas primeiras lições de magia com Mars e que me leva a joia azul desde então...

Atravesso a cúpula que protege o Milênio, ele é lindo de cima, parece-se com o próprio Cristal de Prata, lapidado como uma pedra preciosa refletindo todas as cores do arco-íris... é uma grande joia em meio ao deserto que é a lua... Uma das estufas que abriga todos os que vivem neste solo abençoado por minha mãe...

Apesar das bênçãos que meu povo possui o Milênio não consegue ser comparado à imensidão azul que irei me encontrar em instantes... subo cada vez mais, rumo à infinito que é o espaço para minutos depois me encontrar frente a frente com o planeta azul.

A atmosfera terrestre me queima um pouco... é doce o calor deste planeja, pouso lentamente na verde grama... O vento move os meus dourados cabelos, sinto o aroma dos campos invadi meus pulmões, escuto o canto do rio, vejo o sol brilhar entre as nuvens de algodão, sim, estou no planeta Terra.

- Wow, onde irei? – pergunto para mim mesma em voz alta, sorrio, seria divertido ter com quem explorar... Mas ninguém na lua aprovaria minhas aventuras... Que seja... O cheiro de água misturada com terra me atrai ao rio, quero sentir a grama em meus pés e o vento nos meus cabelos... Retiro os meus sapatinhos e os prendo na bolsinha de mão que comigo veio... saio correndo e cantando a beleza do planeta azul...

Em meio a minha correria de garota sapeca me distraio com um bicho que nunca havia visto, ele era enorme, tinha o pelo branco, olhos da cor do céu e longas asas brancas... _que bicho será este? _Como se alguém tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos, recebo uma resposta...

- Um Pégaso... – uma voz grossa fala às minhas costas, volto-me assustada para a criatura que comigo falou... No meu impulso, escorrego na margem do rio e caio na água... o bicho que estava a admirar sai voando pelo céu e_ quem me assustou está a olhar para mim sorrindo..._

Era um rapaz, ele tinha cabelos negros azulados, pele clara, um sorriso de quem sem dúvidas se divertia comigo encharcada na beira do rio e o que mais me impressionou: olhos azuis safira, tão belos e cálidos quanto à própria joia azul...


	2. Chapter 2: A pequena criatura encantada

**Capitulo 2 – A pequena criatura encantada...**

A voz de Kunzite, meu tutor de espadas, ainda ecoa na minha cabeça:

"Mestre Endymion, você precisa treinar mais... ficar vagabundando pela superfície do planeta não vai te ajudar a ser um grande rei"...

Sim, sim, SIM, eu sei disso... Mas estou de saco cheio de todas estas ordens, treinamentos, comandos e etiquetas... Sou um adolescente, afinal... Alguém de 18 anos não pode arcar com tantas responsabilidades... EU não desejo tantas responsabilidades... E, além do mais, sou o melhor em tudo o que eu faço... Sorrio com esta constatação, todos me admiram... Sou o grande príncipe da Terra, o portador do Cristal dourado e o futuro rei e comandante do reino dos sonhos... Definitivamente, não preciso de ninguém me enchendo para fazer isso e aquilo...

Vivo no reino de Elysion... O meu grande e belo reino encantado localizado no interior do planeta. Ele é um reino onde os sonhos das pessoas se encontram, onde criaturas fantásticas nascem e existem... Mas toda aquela fantasia me dar uma sensação de vazio... é como se não fosse meu lugar... acho que é belo demais... previsível demais... Sem falar que não suporto todos a me bajularem por eu ser o futuro rei, esquecem-se que sou Endymion...

Vez ou outra, eu fujo para a superfície da terra, gosto de deitar-me na grama observando a imensidão celeste... Aqui é tão tranquilo... fecho meus olhos e respiro o aroma de folhas verdes.. Lembro-me dos encontros que tive com os camponeses humildes que sempre me olham com estranhamento... Aparentemente o planeta ainda não evoluiu tanto quanto Elysion... Quando eu for rei pretendo trazer a prosperidade de Elysion para a superfície... quero ver todo o planeta brilhar mais e mais.

Eu estava perdido em minhas divagações sobre como governar, quando avistei uma estranha estrela cadente no céu da manhã, ela estava tão próxima que eu tinha certeza que, pelo ângulo de queda, se chocaria no máximo a 200 metros de onde eu estava. Parecia uma estrela pequena, mas muito brilhante para que em plena manhã terrestre iluminasse o céu.

A distância não era longa, eu chegaria ao local em menos de 10 minutos, mas que graça teria se eu chegasse após o choque dela no chão... A beleza dos pequenos fragmentos de meteoro que vez ou outra chegavam a terra era seu choque, a explosão de energia e brilho que eles provocavam ao pousar... Avistei o Pégaso que me acompanhou de Elysion, chamei a doce criatura que veio a mim, montei-o.

Os Pégasos eram seres incríveis, aguentavam até 100 vezes o próprio peso e eram rápidos e belíssimos... Em segundos eu já estava sobrevoando a superfície de onde o meteoro deveria estar caindo, mas nada de impressionante vi da distância segura em que me coloquei... Ordenei ao Pégaso que me levasse mais próximo da cratera de colisão, mas... Não havia cratera... Não tinha como eu ter errado nos cálculos e sem dúvidas aquilo era um fragmento de universo...

Aproximei-me mais um pouco e avistei-a. Ela sorria com fascinação enquanto a natureza invadia o seu corpo... vestia-se de branco, tinha pele clara, olhos azuis celeste e longos cabelos dourados presos em um penteado estranho. Seu sorriso infantil demonstrava o quão grata esta pequena criatura estava pela natureza a tocar.

De uma hora para outra, ela sai correndo e cantando uma música que eu desconhecia, sua voz? Era a melodia mais incrível e linda que já chegou aos meus ouvidos... Eu queria vê-la de perto, então desmontei da minha condução e acompanhei seu canto, escondido entre as árvores até uma das margens do rio... Eu estava fascinado com a beleza desta criatura encantada...

Vejo que ela parou próxima demais do rio, também avisto o motivo de ela ter parado... Meu amigo, o Pégaso, tão curioso quanto eu, aproximou-se dela também. E ela chocada estava com o cavalo alado que via. Então, respondo a pergunta oculta em seus belos olhos azuis – É um Pégaso...

Em meio o susto, que juro não desejei dar-lhe, ela escorrega na margem do rio e cai em suas águas límpidas... Não pude deixar de sorrir de minha pequena criatura encantada.

- Por que estais a olhar? Não vais me ajudar? – a pequena criatura olhava-me com indignação, acredito que meu sorriso estava demasiado desrespeitoso.

- Não sei se posso ajuda-la... Sempre aprendi que não se deve tocar em seres encantados...

- Ser encantado? – ela olhava-me com mais despeito – Sou a... – ela calou-se. Eu queria realmente saber o que ela era, quem ela era... Mas ela simplesmente elevou-se do rio, passou por mim e seguiu seu passeio sem olhar para trás.

Eu não ia aceitar isso, minha curiosidade sobre ela somente estava aumentando, então decidi acompanha-la. Só que desta vez visível aos seus olhos.

- Você não havia falado que não pode tocar em seres encantados? – ela me olhou de rabo de olho, estava tão bela em sua frustração – Por que me acompanha?

- Estou curioso sobre você... És um anjo? Uma fada? Uma estrela?

- Errou horrivelmente... – vi hesitação em seus olhos – Sou uma garota como qualquer outra deste planeta. - Sorrio divertido, _uma garota como qualquer outra? Sei... – _e você, quem és?

Realmente não cairia na sua provocação – Sou um garoto como qualquer outro neste planeta. – era possível ver raiva em seu olhar.

- Acreditas mesmo que eu não conheço as pessoas deste planeta?

- Sim... Afinal, se conhecesse saberia que aqui não existe ninguém igual a você... – _Consegui!_ A sua pele clara tingiu-se de vermelho, a peguei em sua mentira. O pior é que eu também fiquei sem graça... não queria constrangê-la – Não precisa ficar com vergonha... Não desejo mais saber o que você é... Mas ficaria feliz em saber como te chamar quando senti falta da sua bela figura...

- Serenity – ela hesitou novamente – somente Serenity.

Fiz-lhe uma reverência, toquei e beijei suas mãos frias e delicadas – É um prazer, somente Serenity. Meu nome é Endymion – parei por um momento... eu realmente não queria que ela soubesse que eu era príncipe de Elysion. Toda a magia que estava nos envolvendo se perderia se eu falasse meu título, sorri – Somente Endymion.

O lindo sorriso que brotou em sua face demonstrou que ela também estava se divertindo com os nossos segredos ocultos. A partir de hoje seríamos somente Endymion e somente Serenity.

- Em todos os meus passeios aqui nunca a vi antes... Sei que é estranho perguntar, mas onde você se oculta?

- Meus passeios aqui são segredos tão secretos quanto o que eu sou... – ela se aproximou de mim teatralmente e murmurou - Venho escondida...

- Possuímos isso em comum, também realizo meus passeios escondido... Mas pretendo intensificá-los se for possível neles desfrutar de sua companhia...

Ela não me respondeu_, quantos segredos terá esta criatura encantada?_, ela aproximou-se mais uma vez da margem do rio. Enquanto eu, como que magnetizado para acompanhar seus passos, a segui. Seu sorriso me encantava, eu estava hipnotizado, _será o poder de sua magia_?

Quando dei por mim estava perigosamente próximo do rio... Neste momento aquela sapeca empurrou-me para as águas mornas e cristalinas...

Agora eu estava tão encharcado quanto ela, que sorria igual uma pequena criança. Não ia aceitar a provocação... Elevei-me e puxei-a para o rio e ela caiu com uma doce gargalhada... Brincamos toda a manhã como crianças neste esplendoroso rio...

Esta foi a manhã mais divertida da minha vida... Quando o sol estava alto no céu, ela olhou-me assustada saindo do rio e pegando sua pequena bolsinha de contas apressada – Já vai?

- Tenho que ir... Acredito que já perceberam minha ausência... – havia algo que eu desconhecia em seus olhos, medo.

- Calma, explicarei a quem for... – ela estava com medo, eu tinha que protegê-la - Assumirei a responsabilidade por você ter demorado tanto...

- Não pode... – ela sorriu entre lágrimas - Se souberem que estive contigo me encrencarei ainda mais... Tenho que ir...

Segurei com força o seu braço – Espere – vi o temor em seus olhos, mas não a soltei – Quero me encontrar novamente contigo... Temo nunca mais te ver, Serenity. Amanhã, neste mesmo rio, poderemos nos encontrar?

- Não... – ela olhou para o céu como se uma tempestade de larva fosse descer dele a qualquer instante – Duvido que amanhã eu consiga vir... Mas eu te procurarei... – ela olhou novamente par ao céu - o mais rápido possível. – uma bola de cristal a envolve e ela começa a flutuar para o céu...

Pela primeira vez na minha vida senti em meu coração o aperto e a dor do medo de nunca mais encontrar com alguém... E este alguém é a minha preciosa criatura encantada...

NA. Sim, a história é em primeira pessoa, mas eu vou ficar a fic toda alternando os pontos de vista...

Pq? Por que é divertido e dá mais dinamismo para a história... E, definitivamente: Gostei muito de narrar usando o Endymion^^ Acho que farei isso mais vezes rsrsr

Mas ninguém vai escapar hohoho

Quem está lendo, se importa de eu não colocar quem está narrando? Tipo, acho mais divertido quem estiver lendo descobri por si...

Eu quero comentárioooooooosssss, isso me ajuda a sentir se a história está boa ou não .

Além de melhorar os pontos que estão desagradando os leitores...


End file.
